Primer acto: La mansión
by mike.cuevas.165
Summary: Desperté en un bosque sin saber como e llegado allí mi principal misión era encontrar a mi hermana desaparecida, pero en eso me encuentro en un mundo que no debería existir y tengo dos opciones, ayudar a los protagonistas o ignorar la situación.


Cap 1: La Supervivencia comienza.

Se podía ver tres documentos, uno pertenecia a jill valentine y otro de chirs redfield, pero el tercero mostraba a un chico de pelo negro piel moreno, ojos rojos, en el documento mostraba lo siguiente.

Nombre y apellido:********* "Silver"

Tipo de sangre: 0 positibo

Altura: 1,50

Lo curioso es que el ,documento de silver y jill, estaban juntos despues de esto una luz blanca enbolvio la habitacion y asi empezo la pesadilla.

P.O.V Silver

Me desperté en un bosque, ¿cómo habia llegado?, ni la mas remota idea. Me levante, con un dolor de cabeza, despues de un corto tiempo empese a revisar en mis bolsillos, tenia mi dni, billetera, mi celular samsung galaxy core 2 y mi cargador, este último lo tenía en unos de los bolsillo de mi mochila lateral.

Pero ahora mi principal preocupación era cómo había llegado a un bosque, empeze a caminar mientras sentía como los cuervos "gritaban, mientras mi camino era iluminado por la escasa luz de la luna. Mis pasos esra lo único que se escuchaba cómo si el único ser vivo en el bosque.

De pronto escucho como un helicóptero alzaba vuelo y escuchaba pasos, me decidí dar media vuelta, pero un disparo me iso detenerme y gire para ver quien había efectuado el disparo.

Al girar vi una chica apuntandome con una pistola, la chica tenia el pelo castaño y con la poca luz qué me brindaba la luz de la luna pude apreciar que tenia una boina azul. Cuando la reconoci me quede quieto sin saber que hacer hasta que ella hablo.

?:"¡¿Quién sos?!". Pregunto con una voz fuerte, probablemente para llamar a sus compañeros. Lo primero que note es que se supone que ellos hablaban en ingles y la escuche en un perfecto español.

Antes de poder articular una palabra 4 personas mas llegaron, todos los reconoci estos eran, Albert Wesker-Chris Redfield-Barry Burtun-Joseph Frost, todos ellos rápidamente me apuntaron con sus armas y la chica que me esba apuntando era Jill Valentine.

Jill:Solo lo repetire una vez ¡¿quién sos!?.

Me quede quieto, hasta que junte todo el autocontrol que tenía (o que quedaba) para responder.

?:Mi nombre es ... pero me puedes llamar silver.

Wesker:Bien "silver" mi nombre albert wesker, y estamos en medio en un operativo, ahora estaras bajo arresto como sospechoso.

Despues wesker me esposo con la manos en la espalda, y empesamos a caminar mientra que seguia a jill y frost.

Joseph: Desime una cosa qué hacias en los bosque.

Silver:Estaba buscando a mi hermana pequeña de 9 años, hace mas de 3 dias que desaparecio, y un amigo que vivia en la ciudad vecina, me aviso que parecio habela visto, en mi bolsillo de mi jean.

Despues sacar la foto se mostraba a nuestro protagonista que vestia un jean de color gris junto con un buso de color blanco con rojo el mismo conjunto que llevaba en eses instante, junto a una niña de 9 años con un vestido negro con un moño rojo atado en el cuello, su color de pelo era rojo y sus ojos eran color jade.

Jill:No se parecen en nada, sin ofender.

Silver: Lo se, se parece mas a mi padre, mientras qye yo suy la viva imagen de mi madre.

Despues de la corta charla ambos policias recibieron un mensaje de que encontraron el helicoptero del qeuipo BAVO, ya que eramos los mas cercanos nos dirijimos, joseph entro ,solo para en contrase con un cadaber. Despues caminamos un rato que ,a mi, me parecia eterno despues escuche como joseph alzaba la escopeta hacia a unos arbustos "Ya esta empezando, lo que haga de ahora en adelante cambiara para bien o mal, solo tengo una duda. Mi hermanita estara en este mundo."

En ese momento un cerberos fue directamente a joseph, despues de eso , tomo impulso y hago un placaje antes del que perro lograra morderlo.

Silver:¡Tenemos qué huir!

Al parecer mi grito puso en su lugar a joseph mientras que jill apenas parecia estar consiente asi que joseph la agarro del brazo y empesamos a correr mientra que joseph disparaba su escopeta hacia atras con la esperansa de que algunos de los perros callera, despues llego chirs disparando a un perro qué estubo cerca de morderme, chirs inmediatamente empezo a correr al ver la manada de perros todo el grupo comenzo a correr, mientras me consentraba en correr cuando vi al frente estaba la mansion spencer

P.V.O jill

"Solo 4 mienbros del equipo S.T.A.R.S y un civil sobrevivieron, el capitan wesker, barry, joseph, el civil silver y yo, aun no sabemos lo qué paso con chris


End file.
